Godfrey Gallagher and the Girls of Grandview
Godfrey Gallagher and the Girls of Grandview is a hand-drawn animated feature film produced in association with Legendary Pictures by Warner Animation Group, Martinez Marina Productions, Pascal Pictures, and Ken Duncan Studio, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Godfrey Gallagher is a 10-year-old only child who has never attended school and was born to a rich mother, never knew his father and is just getting enrolled in Grandview High, a local public school. In the beginning, Godfrey is being roughly cleaned up by his rich perfectionist mother, Gretchen, in preparation for his first day at Grandview High School, the city of Grandview's local public school. Godfrey is uncertain as he had never been to school at all, was homeschooled, and the victim of Gretchen's emotional abuse. Credits Click here. Cast *Asher Bishop - Godfrey Gallagher, a rich boy who has no real friends and is getting orientated into Grandview High, the city’s local public school. *Tara Strong - Montana Woodson, a Native American-Texan woodcutter, a student at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. *Kimberly Brooks - Ava Solomon, an African-American student tutor at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. * Andrea Libman - Eileen Rosecrantz, a local swimming club member, a student at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. *Breanna Yde - Jasmine Rodriguez, a Hispanic student at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. *Kimiko Glenn - Aubri Tondo, a Japanese descent student at Grandview High and one of the Girls of Grandview. *E.G. Daily - Heather Remick, a very poor but tough street urchin, a student at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. *Hynden Walch - Stephanie Redding, a rich but wise, kind and fashion-smart student at Grandview High, and one of the Girls of Grandview. *Grey Griffin - Gretchen Gallagher, a rich woman who wants to maintain her wealth thanks to being convinced into an arranged marriage to Baron Theodore Von Gobler. **Griffin also voices Francesca Chapman, the leader of the Girls of Grandview, as well as the group’s first graduate, now serving as a homeroom teacher’s assistant. *Ben Diskin - Holscher Brannigan, a rich British student *Dee Bradley Baker - Lewis Clark *Keri Russell - Doctor Beatrice Paragon, A doctor who is also a private detective working for Police Chief Arland Marshall *Mahershala Ali - Police Chief Arland Marshall, The Chief of Police of Grandview *James Corden - Baron Theodore Von Gobler, A wealthy tycoon who intends to have Gretchen married to him for his wealth and banish Godfrey to military academy “to make him grow up” *John Krasinski - Governor Davis Brannigan, the governor of the state, who is the father of Holscher, *Tim Roth - Dean Peters Kelmsway - The Dean of Students *Kathryn Hahn - Principal Marion Wyman - The Principal of Grandview High. *Ralph Fiennes - Barnaby - The Butler of the Gallagher household, one of the only few adults in the building who understands Godfrey’s pain. *Meryl Streep - Brenda Bollinger - Godfrey’s maternal grandmother *Liam Neeson - Master Nolan - The homeroom teacher of Godfrey and the girls. Production Music The score for the film will be composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and Tom Holkenborg, conducted by Pete Anthony, performed by the Czech Philharmonic Orchestra and featuring piano solos by Yiruma. Soundtrack Track Listing Release The film will be released to theaters by Disney on July 16, 2022. Reception Trivia In other languages Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Martinez Marina Productions Category:Pascal Pictures Category:Pascal Pictures films Category:Duncan Studio Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films